


Lips

by Emmatheslayer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer





	Lips

The way he is unapologetically open and true. Living his best life.   
He's touring and selling, and being who i always knew he could be. He was that one guy, one friend who always had my back. He always knew what I needed, even when I was unsure. He was my rock for what seemed forever. And then I left. We broke off all contact with each other.   
I think I may have ruined all I had ever had with him. Sigh. But I was able to keep that one piece, in my memory forever, his lips. Inked upon my skin, and forever in my mind. I so loved the way he talked, the way he sang to everything. I wanted then, and now, his beautiful lips. If I could just have one more taste  
of those lips, just once again. Is just once more to much to ask?


End file.
